Powers and Fists: Fate of Different Worlds
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: is the crossover story that loosely based on the crossover game, Project X Zone 2: Brave New World. Jin, Ryu and Akira are back for more adventures along with Xiaoyu, Ken and Pai and this time is against the Ouma plot which takes place in the actual crossover game and also involves DIRGE organization led by Manuel Schnitkka who is behind the excavation of the antagonist Byaku Shin.


**A/N:** Hello guys, it has been a while after making Next Warp Zone and now Tekken 7 and Street Fighter V's stories are already here. This next fic of mine is still loosely based on Project X Zone 2: Brave New World and this time it was the actual plot of the crossover game and marks the first time the Nintendo characters will make their appearance as well as various online games produced in South Korea. Here is Powers and Fists: Fate of Different Worlds.

 **Disclaimer:** Just like the previous fics, I don't own Namco-Bandai, Capcom, Sega, Nintendo and the variety of online games.

 ** _Powers and Fists: Fate of Different Worlds_**

 _3 months after the destruction of Shadaloo, and the fall of Meden Traore and his organization Oros Philox, the DIRGE Organization are having an excavation in Ouma's Far East Headquarters at Shibuya. Manuel Schnitkka the leader of the DIRGE noticed a prototype robot figure who is responsible for the carnage happened into their headquarters and knowingly that it would be used as part of his plan for world domination. Kazuya Mishima, the head of G-Corporation who manages to kill his father Heihachi and later Akuma in chaotic battle at the volcanic pit as his own son Jin Kazama who is now vowing to kill him in order to end this family feud after his recovery from his comatose state. Ryu who is responsible for killing the dictator, M. Bison in the destruction of Shadaloo. Now that another new threat is about to happen throughout different worlds and this story is about to unfold._

At Shinjuku, Tokyo, Reiji and Xiao Mu are talking about their mission because of the dimensional rift is growing unstable and facing off new monsters which it was sent from Ouma.

"Looks like the others are unaware of this new adversary we had faced in." Xiao Mu said which Reiji complies.

"Yeah... it seems that way. As noble agents from Shinra we need to make alliance from other people especially from other worlds too."

"By the way, is the doctor already informed them about the Shibuya incident?" Xiao Mu asked cheerfully wanted to know about Chizuru's news which surprises Reiji.

"Oh yeah... Urashima needs to inform them immediately. Only one company just discover the incident in Shibuya."

"What company?"

"According to Urashima, this company is called Violet Systems and they are the ones who discover their excavations." Reiji said telling her making Xiao Mu shocked.

"That means... Jin and the others has been informed about this incident."

"I don't know but we need to gather some allies to help us on our mission. Not like the last time we previously did." Reiji said making Xiao Mu agreed with him in a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin returns to the Philippines and arrives at NAIA 2 as all the locals are completely mistaken him as a Filipino as he takes a airport cab to University of the East Letre branch. He was seen in a black rider jacket, gray leather pants and his red boots but his face does not show while he was in the driver seat. During rush hours, the driver informs him about the heavy traffic, although he was asleep as his long fringes are covering his eyes. Arriving at UE Letre, the cab driver wakes Jin up and knowing of his destination as he pays the cab driver and get off the airport cab while handling his red and black backpack as a close up of him who is smirking to see his mentor again as he proceeds to enter. It zooms into the faculty room where a man named Krelian Sarthou is talking to Jun Panganiban to be invited into the small group.

"Please, Mr. Panganiban... The D-Group is very nice. You might learned something about it and you can make disciples with the others." Krelian said begging Hunyo to join which he coldly refuses.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"But, sir..."

"I already tried that when I attended the retreat. Some books they read has an additional word coming from the Bible. It's just like I was taking a Bible reading." Hunyo said telling him which he refuses to join the group. "I'm so sorry, kid. I'm not interested to join the smaller groups like this. Thanks for the invite but I'm not interested."

Hunyo eventually walks away outside the faculty room leaving Krelian disappointed. Therefore, Mr. Sakyo arrives to see him who is about to get home.

"Jun, seems like your leaving so soon."

"Mr. Sakyo, what is it?" Hunyo asked coldly.

"There was a guest at my office. I know that you're the one who takes him in for his business course." Mr. Sakyo said informing him. "Do you know about Junou Kaneshiro the exchange student who easily became an alumnus here."

"Gah!" Hunyo became horribly surprised to hear and seeing the dean mentioned was Jin Kazama's disguised form as he shouted. "Don't tell me, Jin was here...!"

Arriving at the dean's office, Hunyo was surprised to see Jin who actually returned to see him.

"Long time no see, Sensei. You haven't changed a single bit."

"Same goes to you, but you lost a bit of weight." Hunyo commented about his appearance.

"Anyway, young man... what's the situation going on and why do you want from Hunyo?" Mr. Sakyo wondered which Jin informs them.

"I came here to inform him about the Shibuya incident. I'm not so sure but my adoptive uncle had informed me about this."

"..."

"Since Silveria Corporation was still under construction after the dimensional alien attacks three months ago, Rei is definitely in his resthouse at Balayan, Batangas." Hunyo said and he grunted. "Looks like he's affiliated with the robotics company's CEO, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"It's very strange... I can sensed that there will be more threats will be happening today." Hunyo said knowing of their world is in danger.

"According to my adopted uncle, he was talking about a robotic being was excavated by an evil organization and that being was created by Ouma." Jin said telling him the details. "I guess Reiji and his partner, Xiao Mu were already dispatched about this."

"Hunyo, looks like it's all up to you to help him." Mr. Sakyo said finally allows Hunyo to assist Jin to take on a new mission.

"Seems like this new mission is a big one. Not like the last time I could assist you in beating these organizations." Hunyo said calmly as he smirks. "Well then, let's go to the Cashimiro's resthouse."

As both Hunyo and Jin finally walking away at the dean's office, Mr. Sakyo senses about their dangerous mission as he thought.

 _This is going to be a dangerous game, Jun. Be_ _careful on your journey._

With both men leaves the dean's office, Mr. Sakyo watches them leaving.


End file.
